Brotherly Angst?
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Angst between brothers shoulden't be new right? Infact, it's down right popular, but after finding one pair of siblings that dont share this bond, an authoress begins to investigate, staring with an interview...


If I knew how to draw, this would be one of my first works… I had this idea a while ago, but, I never thought about making it into a fan fiction! Please review, and if anyone wants to draw something for me concerning this "issue" please just e-mail me! Enjoy!

And understanding that I'm not _full out bashing_ these shows or saying that one pwns the rest, cause I love all four of them. It's just that's something occurred to me when I compared them… XD

I don't own Inuyasha…. Or FMA… Or Naruto… Or One Piece… I wish I did though… I would be riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich!

---------

As a Fluent watcher of Inuyasha, FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) Naruto and One Piece, something always occurred to me…

_What's with the angst?_

Now before I get attacked, Lemme let you all know that yes, I know that no anime is really complete with out some kind of angst, and these four are no acceptation. The kind of angst I'm talkin' about is the so called "_Brotherly angst_" In three of these shows, There is the main problem of brotherly angst. We have Sesshy and Inu, Ed and Al, and the beloved Weasel and Duck-butt, erm, I mean, Itachi and Sasuke. These were the siblings I grew to know, and I thought that all brothers in anime were this way.

Lo and behold, I came upon the D brothers! Portgas D. (Tr)Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. When it came to angst, there seemed to be none present. They were just two brothers who happened to see each other after a couple of years! I, Datte-chan, had gone to investigate this strange turn of events.

----------

_**Inuyasha – Sesshomaru**_

Datte-chan: So… What seems to be you two's problem?

Sesshomaru: … This is not worth my time…

Inuyasha: Oh look at mister Big shot over here! (In a mocking tone) _I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Land, have a hard time beating my __**half-demon **__little brother___

Sesshomaru: Do you wish to die where you stand?

Inuyasha: just like I wished to "die" at our father grave? Or "die" any other place? I'm still kicking Sesshomaru, and I can kick your ass sure enough!

Datte-chan: You guys, calm down. Now Sesshomaru, why do you wish to kill your "Foolish little brother?"

Sesshomaru: Because a being such as him does not deserve to live. Carrying a full demon's blood while also carrying a human's; it is unclean.

Datte-chan: What do you think of this Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Do you think my life's been some walk in the park? I had humans and demons alike callin me names and try to kill me and stuff! It's because I want to live that I'm still around, and if I have to kill you so it can stay that way, so be it. I don't apply myself to your standard of living.

Datte-chan: Omg, that may have been the most intelligent thing you've ever said!

Inuyasha: Damn straight! … Wait, what exactly do you mean by that?!

Datte-chan: Next Question! Okay, before we began, I informed you on the status of the other 3 brothers, what do you think of Ed and Al?

Sesshomaru: None of this concerns me.

Inuyasha: That one? With the armor and the metal parts? Sorda creepy, but hey, that's their fault (crosses his arm)

Datte-chan: that's sorda mean Inu… erm, what about Itachi and Sasuke?

(Sesshy has left the building)

Inuyasha: Itachi has some issues… but Sasuke? Did you say he was being _molested by a fifty year-_

Datte-chan: Classified Information!!!! Um… anyways, what about The D brothers?

Inuyasha: Good for them, but they some strange names man… Monkey? Pork-ass?

Datte-chan: no, Portgas

Inuyasha: that's what I said, Pork-ass…

Datte-chan: repeat after me… Por-T G-as

Inuyasha: Pork…. Ass….

Datte-chan: I'm finished with this, get outta here!

Inuyasha: you can't order me around! I-

Datte-Chan: (Throws instant ramen out the door)

Inuyasha: Ramen! (Chases after it)

Datte-Chan: There we go. I guess now we can get to Ed and A-

Naruto: Let go I saw it first!

Inuyasha: no way squirt, it was meant for me!

(Sounds of a fight)

Datte-chan: huh? Naruto doesn't have a brother…. Does he? Or was it just the sound of instant ramen?

Inuyasha: Tetsusaiga!

Naruto: Kage no Jutsu!

Datte-chan: No! No! Stop!

----------------EnD---oF---cHaPtEr---OnE--------------

Hm, this turned out longer than expected… It was only supposed to be a one shot featuring the D. brothers talking about being "Angst free", but I suppose that will come later. If you have any good questions for the FMA Bros, Uchiha Bros, or the D. Bros, (That have the general "brotherly angst" theme) Please leave them in reviews! I accept criticism, and all flames will be used to warm my hands and feet, that are oddly colder than the rest of my body.


End file.
